Alidia Kosaka
Alidia Kosaka (彼ダイヤ小坂 Kare daiya Kosaka) is a pirate and the Assassin for the Black Star Pirates. Alidia is the eighth member of the crew and the seventh to join. Alidia also belongs to the famous Kosaka Clan, a clan that has given birth to exceptional swordsman and assasins. Formely a bounty hunter and thief, Alidia was known throughout the Grand Line as''' the '''Shadow Ninja (影者はダイた''Kage no Neenja '') for her master stealth and track record of killing her victims in an instant. She made her living by assassinating well known pirates and bringing their heads into the marines, although most of the time she leaves them barely alive so that she can collect the bounty without the 30% reduction in beri. Unforunately, on Alidia's last mission, the pirate was informed of her arrival ahead of time and was able to capture her. They held her prisoner on their ship until they were bombarded with marines, and she was taken into custody. Although grateful for her actions of killing pirates, the marines were ultimately afraid that Alidia's skills would be used against them and sentenced her to death. Thanks to the efforts of Rio and the Black Star Pirates, Alidia was rescued and became a member of the crew, earning herself a bounty of 170,000,000, for killing well famed pirates, being a member of the Kosaka family, and critically injuring Marine Vice Admiral Liruman. Even though she does not show it, Alidia is eternally grateful for Rio's actions and for saving her, and has promised to stand by his side until the day she dies. Alidia's feelings for Rio confirms that she is the third female of the crew who holds feelings for her captain above admiration and respect. Appearance Pre-Timeskip Believe it or not, as a child, Shigure looked so much like a boy that her uncle, who was known for his incredible intuition was completely shocked that she was a girl. As a young child, she had short black hair, zig zaggy eye brows, and had a small and fragile body, just like a child. Almost two decades later, it is almost impossible to think that she was the same person. She has become fairly tall, reaching a height of about 5'7 and has long flowing raven hair that she has tied in the form of a high pony tail. She also has a pink ribbon on top of her head that she wears all the time. One of Shigure's most noticeable aspects is her remarkbly curvaceous-figure and well-endowed breasts, which she has no qualms of showing off within her crew. Tidus usually tries to perform perverted actions towards her and the other females, to which she is the one who usually has to threaten to kill him if he she wants him to stop. She has soft peach skin and light purple eyes, eyes said to have such incredible killing intent that it rivals that of Dracule Mihawk. Her usual outfit consists of a tight pink kimono and long purple stockings; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a fundoshi. Shigure is very proud of her costume and usually puffs her chest out when she is complimented on her fashion sense. Shigure usually has a frown plastered on her face and rarely ever smiles within the crew, albeit she does show a tendency to soften her frown when she interacts with her crew in a postive way. Another one of Shigure's unique traits are her eye brows, that seemingly resemble lightning bolts. Her father claims that those lightning bolts reflect her personality more or less, in the sense that she is a woman who strikes fast and hard. Post-Timeskip Along with Isabella, Shigure is one of the two only members of the crew who's apperance of the time skip has not changed drastically. The only changes that have been made apparent to her body are that she has grown slightly taller, with longer more flowing hair, her breasts have also become larger and her body has become more curvier, giving her an hourglass shape. While not spotted by most of her crew, Rio has noticed that she has become alot more open and ambitious with her crew, traits that she did not exhibit much pre time skip. Site Navigation Category:Pirate Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassin Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Female Category:Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Cooljoshua567